Kuin Senju
A young girl with huge ambitions and a long way to go. "Shut up, I'm not sick, i'm just uhh ... not as healthy as I could be." Background Information Born into the Senju clan she has lived a pretty average life for a shinobi so far. She graduated the academy at the age of 9 with little to no troubles. She was relatively popular among her class mates and got along with people easily. Things were looking good as she made progress with her Genin training however Murphy's law always finds a way. At the age of 12 Kuin suffered a rather violent illness that left her unable to train. She spent the better half of the year battling for her life, even spending her 13th birthday in the hospital which bred for a deep dislike for hospitals. Due to her illness she fell behind the rest of the Genin and lost touch with her social skills but with her health now relatively in check she is back on the path of the ninja and is more determined than ever despite the doctors orders. Over the course of the time skip Kuin didn't get up to much, she trained a bit here and there and hung out with her small group of friends. For a few months she was once again bedridden but still hasn't let that slow her down. Personality & Behavior On the surface Kuin comes across as bubbly and happy go lucky and even a bit cheeky. She is almost always smiling and laughing and often attempts to be the comedic relief in any situation. However, deeper down Kuin is a very intriguing person. Spending a year on the brink of life and death has given her a rather unique look on life. She has come to the realization that death is inevitable but believes all death should have a meaning behind it so that the deceased will not be forgotten.Due to ideals passed on by her father Kuin does not hold the shinobi code in the highest of regards but still posesses a strong Will of Fire. On the down low she's a bit of a pervert with a collection of light to not so light erotica novels Appearance Despite claiming that she is fully recovered she still shows visible signs of illness; pale skin and lines around her vibrant green eyes. She has grown her snow white hair out substantially, now tying most of it back in a messy ponytail while the rest flows freely over her shoulders and back. She has grown a bit taller and still has a very thin physique. She wears a black, short skintight sleeveless top that leaves her midriff exposed. Thick black arm warmers cover her forearms. Her lower body is covered by standard Shinobi pants and sandals. She also wears her Konohagakure forehead protector around her left bicep. Abilities Currently she isn't showing any sort of special potential but Ninjutsu does seem to be her best talent at the moment. All in all she seems like a pretty good all rounder Databook Trivia Her favorite food is Hot Box Noodles Her favorite color is Light Blue She suffers from an unknown illness and while 'recovered' still has to take medicine regularly. She has a soft spot for animals. She has an extensive collection of Erotica novels. Library Spars/battles Ringo vs Kuin Casual Yasu & Kuin first encounter Storyline Missions Training Ringo and Kuin - Chakra Flow Training Part 1/3 Kuin Senju meets Kinshi Senju; Water Clone Technique(4/6/2016; training.) The Ember: Tenjitisu No Te (Hand Seal Training) Approved By: Heki Category:Characters